


Monkey Business

by Rocquellan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the saiyukianonkinkmeme</p><p>Prompt: Frottage. Hakkai wakes up in the middle of the night to find Goku humping him, seemingly in his sleep. Whether or not Goku was sleeping at first or fully awake is up to the writer but Goku ends up waking up if so. Hakkai's never really viewed Goku sexually so is hesitant at first but they end up frotting together, with or without clothing, until they both come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business

Camping out with Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo was something Hakkai had gotten very use to since the beginning of their journey a few months ago, and it seemed he was the only one.

Gojyo snored louder whenever he was uncomfortable, which was whenever time they decided to brave the elements. And Goku, although he slept like a log often complained duly before he fell asleep. Sanzo on the other hand would twitch, sometimes reaching for his gun in his sleep, every time a bug crawled on his skin.

Sanzo hated bugs, it was one of the top three things on his ‘most hated’ list.

As for himself, there was never a night since Kanan’s death that he could sleep peacefully. A deep, meaningful sleep was something he’d forgotten how it felt. Even now, thinking about all these things he was certain he was ‘sleeping’, wrapped in a blanket in a patch of grass on the forest floor under the stars with his companions.

Normally they all would sit in Hakuryuu and sleep, but tonight his little friend didn’t feel well enough to sustain his jeep form, especially since they’ve been travelling for two days non stop without much in the way of supplies.

For some reason though, Hakuryuu had really taken a liking to Gojyo’s hair, and would sneak to rest in the soft strands nestled around Gojyo’s head whenever he could. Like tonight, as soon as his friend started snoring there was the soft ‘kyu’ and the even softer snapping of wings as his dragon curled in his best friend’s hair, careful not to wake him. Hakuryuu was never around when Gojyo awoke in the mornings, and the Hanyou would always ponder and muse about his really bad case of bed head, which he himself would never know anything about.

The night wore on, Cicadas chorused, Owls hooted and June bugs buzzed on a pitch similar to being in an enclosed tunnel around them. Sanzo had his ears stuffed with cotton, citing the lilt of nature’s critters were ‘annoying as fuck”, though he also figured it was to keep the bugs from crawling into the man’s eardrum like that one time...

Hakkai only smiled as the monk went to sleep with his lips pressed in a thin line and a frown on his face.

Gojyo and Goku had no problem falling asleep if tired enough, but Hakkai had to marvel at the amount of bugs willing to crawl into Goku’s open mouth while he slept. At the rate he ate, Hakkai wouldn’t be surprised if there was enough food wedged between his teeth to feed a small army of insects. Getting Goku to brush his teeth was in and of itself a conundrum, since only food could put him to sleep.

There was the rustling sound of a body turning in its blanket and judging from where the sound originated from, Hakkai could tell it was Gojyo.

“Oh yeah baby, just like that...”

...he was dreaming about women _again._

A sigh. “...shut the fuck up, or I’ll blow you to pieces...”

Sanzo was dreaming about his favourite pass time as usual. Hakkai always marvelled at how even in sleep, his friends bantered like they did while awake.

A whine. “...Sanzo...”

Oh yes, especially in sleep, Goku’s penchant for worshipping ‘his sun’ freely became more apparent, principally since he had to hold back in the days, afraid of incurring Sanzo’s wrath. His golden haired friend wouldn’t put up with any of it from what he dubbed as the ‘hair brained Monkey’.

Hakkai had the feeling that Sanzo and food were all Goku ever dreamed about. He was sure dreaming of the two at the same time would give the young heretic an orgasm, as Gojyo would so often point out.

With Goku bedding to his left, Gojyo to his right and Sanzo to his farther right Hakkai decided to give up on his restless thoughts to try and get some sleep, even he couldn’t function properly without some rest, no matter how small.

Drifting off into a light slumber, Hakkai was suddenly aroused by a low moan, a whisper of a name so soft he almost missed it, except he didn’t.

 _“...Sanzo...”_

Goku rustled restlessly beside him and Hakkai tried to ignore the mild displacement, counting the shadows of darkness behind his closed eyelids.

 _“Nnnghn...Sanzo...”_ Goku moaned breathlessly once again and Hakkai tried very hard to ascertain why the inflection of Goku’s voice sounded eerily similar to the voice Gojyo would use while day/dreaming about buxom blondes, huge breasts and tight vaginas...and maybe tighter _behinds._

 _“Yeah...Sanzo.”_

Goku moaning for Sanzo in his sleep wasn’t anything new or startling, but what was was the hand that felt for Hakkai, groping at his own arm until it latched on, which Goku used as momentum to pull himself very close to Hakkai’s body. He then wrapped a leg precariously around his own, tightening his hold until only the fabric of their clothing kept them apart.

Ambiguous as the action was, Hakkai didn’t have the heart to shake Goku off (nor could he since his little friend had the strong-hold of more than a thousand youkais). But something poked and prodded at Hakkai’s leg and his eyes flew open at the contact.

Could Goku be...?

Goku then thrusted once against his leg, breathing hard in the open forest—thankfully not too loud to wake the others-- and Hakkai knew who he was dreaming about, it fell from his lips effortlessly.

“Nnngh...Sanzo.”

Goku then started a rhythmic humping against his leg and Hakkai allowed the shorter male to do so, he was a growing boy after all and the complexity of puberty needed to run its course.

He looked down at Goku’s face that reflected in the illumination of the moonlight to see his eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed. In a way it was rather practical of Goku to be in such a state, especially with the way Goku’s world practically revolved around their leader and the fact that underneath it all he had the raging hormones of a being not human nor youkai with power equalling the Gods; The great sage of heaven and earth, Seiten Taisei. He would be surprised if Goku didn’t have feelings for somebody, since it was a natural part of a male’s upbringing.

And as much as Hakkai didn’t mind Goku’s frottage, there was an uneasy feeling rising somewhere in the back of his mind, slowly weaving its way to the forefront of his consciousness. He’d never once developed any sexual connotation toward his child like friend, and it caused a bead of sweat to from on his brow when he realized that feeling Goku’s length, so keen on finding release against him, rubbing against the fabric of his pants, was a slight turn on.

 _Slight_ because there’s no way he could ever find Goku sexually attractive---Sanzo would feed his bullet riddled head to crows, then feed his minced body to alligators.

No matter how much Sanzo protested, he was very protective of his ward.

But, Goku was slowly inching closer to being fully atop him, and each slither of his smaller body was accompanied by small, jerky hip thrusts. The closer the sexually charged teen got to his -– _now semi erection_ \-- crotch, the more heat radiated from Goku and the hotter Hakkai felt. He could feel it through both their layers of clothing.

“Sanzo...please...” Goku begged and Hakkai became acutely aware that Goku was now directly between his legs and both hands gripped the front of his shirt for support. Looking down at that mop of brown hair he knew their now position took a lot more to maintain than a sleeping man could offer, but Goku seemed so close and just ready and he honestly didn’t want to break the chain of sexual gratification until Goku was done. How uncomfortable would it be to not find release after all this?

Listing off in his mind all the colourful ways Sanzo would kill him and with both hands pressing into Goku’s shoulders, Hakkai met each of Goku’s forward thrusts with hip propulsions of his own.

“Oh God, it feels...”

And Goku’s words were followed by gasps and moans and groans that Hakkai couldn’t let the others hear and wake up, so he clamped a hand over that noisy mouth.

“Please refrain from making too much noise, Goku,” Hakkai whispered and a hesitant jerky nod was his response. Goku still had his eyes closed though, no doubt not wanting to face reality; that it _wasn’t_ Sanzo he was humping.

Feeling embolden and wanting Goku’s impending orgasm to reach nirvana, he whispered in the teen’s ear. “Is it so hot, dreaming of Sanzo fucking you, Goku?”

Another whimpered nod was his response and Hakkai could feel Goku pressing into him harder and harder, to the point it almost felt painful.

The kid didn’t know his own strength sometimes.

Still, the muscles in Hakkai’s stomach tightened and the blood pounded in his ears and his heart beat faster against his ribcage. He could feel his own impending orgasm rising against Goku’s. In a few moments this will all be over and then they can get back to sleep.

“Sanzo...” Goku cried into his hand and Hakkai used the other to brush the now sweaty hair sticking against Goku’s forehead to the side, running his finger against the edge of the cool diadem.

Goku’s moves became even more frantic and uncoordinated and Hakkai knew this was it.

“Goku, come, please.”

Goku made a choking sound and his body stiffened painfully against Hakkai’s pelvis, but the pain only added to the pleasure for Hakkai and while Goku released his seed against the fabric of their clothing, Hakkai bit his lip to stop any sounds from leaving him at his own rapidly approaching orgasm.

Goku drew in a deep breath after his body slackened against Hakkai’s and the healer threaded a hand through soft, chocolate brown strands gently.

“Feeling better?”

Wide, dazed, watery golden eyes opened and look up at him.

“Yeah...”

“Now get some sleep,” Hakkai instructed while nudging Goku to the side.

Goku bit his bottom lip, seemingly worried about something and Hakkai smiled. “It’s our little secret, alright, Goku?”

Goku smiled sheepishly then, personifying the child like qualities prevalent in his personality. “Thank you, Hakkai.”

Hakkai nodded in response, and then he dug a wad of paper towel out of his bag resting in the grass over his head. “If your soiled clothes are uncomfortable I can wash them for you.”

Goku shook his head in the negative while taking the offered item to wipe himself with. “I’ll take a bathe in the morning. You’ll be the one washing my clothes anyway.”

Good point. “Very well then. Pleasant dreams, Goku.”

Both Hakkai and Goku changed from their soiled clothes, wrapping it tightly and putting it aside before replacing their articles of clothing.

Hakkai watched as Goku laid, covering himself with his blanket and almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

Exhausted, he fell into a fitful sleep himself.

*******Saiyuki*******

Before daybreak the next morning...

The sound of a whimper cut through Hakkai’s sleep fogged mind in the still of darkness around him. Wondering what it was, he swam through the exhaustion of his body to become fully aware, but kept his eyes closed in case he was over-reacting to whatever he thought he heard.

 _"Nnmmm, Sanzo...”_

Oh hell NO! Not _again._


End file.
